


Wives and Sweethearts

by Muccamukk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, SGC, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Teal'c reflects on cultural differences.





	Wives and Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> For culurien.

Initially, Teal'c assumed that the warriors of the Tau'ri lived apart from their families, perhaps for safety or custom. Popular media told him otherwise, but DanielJackson had spent considerable time explaining why that was an unreliable source of intelligence. CaptainCarter had helped.

As he became acquainted with more members of the SGC, he realised that they did not have wives or children at all. If messhall gossip had any more credibility then television, it certainly wasn't because anyone took vows of celibacy.

When GeneralHammond told him about the Tau'ri military, and the implications of the word "classified," Teal'c wondered how this world had survived as long as it had. He was glad that their leader, at least, had someone he fought for.


End file.
